The Promise
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: Song fic, one shot, Miroku and Sango. Cute and sweet hope you all enjoy. R&R:) *edited*


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. But hey I am using them for a short time so enjoy:)  
  
  
  
///When you need a friend, don't look to a stranger,   
You know in the end, I'll always be there. ///  
  
He had been watching her cry in her sleep again. He had no idea as to what he should do. On one hand he could go and try to comfort her, but then his feelings towards her might show or she might decide he was trying to be perverted again and hit him and he really wasn't in the mood for that right now.  
  
Of course even if she did want someone to comfort her, why would she want me to be the one? I mean all I have ever done is grope her, there is no way that she could want me that way or want me to comfort her, she would probably be happier if I were to completely leave her alone. Of course, I know that I can never do that.  
  
Miroku sighed and went back to watching Sango toss and turn in her sleep.  
  
///But when you're in doubt, and when you're in danger,   
Take a look all around, and I'll be there. ///  
  
Sango slowly started to stir from her sleep. She had been dreaming of her brother again. 'Would the pain of losing him ever go away?' She thought to herself.  
  
Her eyes roamed around the quiet camp. They came to rest on Miroku, and she noticed that he was looking at her with an expression that she had never seen on his face before. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone again.  
  
'I want to say something to her but what? Maybe she might want to talk about what she was dreaming about or maybe not' Miroku continued to have his inner battle as Sango watched him, wondering when he was going to say something.  
  
///I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.   
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.   
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,   
I promise you, I promise you I will. ///  
  
"Miroku?" Sango whispered.  
  
That seemed to snap him out of his inner conversation. "Sango, how are you feeling? You looked like you were having a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it? You know that I will always be here to listen to you." He said and then waited to hear her reply. He was sure that she would either say she didn't remember it or that she didn't want to talk.  
  
He didn't expect her reply though. "Yes, I would like to talk about it, but I think that we should move a little way from the camp so that we don't wake the others with our talking, you know how Inu Yasha gets." She smiled with that and stood to leave the camp. Miroku slowly stood to follow her.  
  
///When your day is through, and so is your temper,   
You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there. ///  
  
She sat down not far from where they were staying and leaned back against a tree. Miroku sat down next to her and she stiffened for a minute, waiting for him to try and grope her. When he didn't though she relaxed.  
  
'Now how am I supposed to start this conversation? I mean I really don't want to talk about it, I don't even know why I said that I would' She thought to herself.  
  
"You know if you don't want to, you really don't have to talk, we can just sit here for awhile" Miroku said when he saw the worried look that had come across her face. 'I wish that I could make things better for her, but I know that there is nothing that I can really offer her as long as I have this hole in my hand.'   
  
Sango saw Miroku looking down at his hand. With a boldness that she didn't know she possessed, she reached over and grabbed his hand. When Miroku looked at her she smiled and plainly said, "We'll beat him don't worry. Then you will be able to have your life back and you'll be free. You can go off to where ever..." Her smile seemed to fade when she ended that sentence and she released his hand from hers.  
  
///Sometimes if I shout, it's not what's intended.   
These words just come out, with no gripe to bear. ///  
  
Before she could completely release his hand he grabbed her hands back. "Thank you for your words Sango, but I thought that I was the one that was supposed to be making you feel better." He smiled at her but didn't release her hands. He could still see a slight sadness in her eyes and he knew that it wasn't from her dreams, but from what she had said.  
  
"When this is all over and we have defeated Naruku, I don't want to go off where ever. I want to go where ever you are going to be." He said softly to her.  
  
With that said she looked at him. She searched his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying to her he was telling her how he really felt. She felt a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I know that I haven't been the best guy that you have come across. I mean I can have a wandering eye..."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at that "Can have???"  
  
He chuckled "Well I have a good reason. Before you came along all I wanted to do was produce an heir in case I wasn't able to beat Naruku. I had to find as many girls as I could hoping that one would be able to give me a child. After awhile it became like a defense mechanism so that I wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with anyone. I saw what it did to my father because he lost my mom when she had me. I didn't want to have to go through that."  
  
"I am sorry Miroku I never knew that"  
  
He looked into her eyes "It is okay. But now it doesn't seem to be working"  
  
She looked at him confused. "What doesn't seem to be working?"  
  
"My defense mechanism." He stated and with that he leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was so stunned. 'is he kissing me?' but then her brain seemed to shut off and her eyes closed as she returned the kiss.  
  
///I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.   
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.   
But if you'll wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,   
I promise you, I promise you... ///  
  
It started out soft and sweet, holding in it all the love that Miroku wanted to show Sango that he had for her. He released he hands and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. At the same time she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled his face more to her and deepened the kiss.  
  
His tongue rubbed against her lip. Seeking entrance, which she quickly granted him. Their tongues battled until the inevitable happened. They both needed a break in order to get some air.  
  
Face flushed Sango asked "What does this mean Miroku?"  
  
He leaned his head in till his forehead was leaning against hers. "It means, Sango, that I love you. I want to be with you when this is all over. I will do whatever I have to, to prove myself to you and put my past behind me. You are my world now Sango, I can't picture living a life without you in it." He smiled at her as he finished saying this.  
  
Tears formed in Sango's eyes as she threw herself into his arms. "I love you too."  
  
"Don't cry Sango." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "If I have any say in it, you will never cry again I promise. I will try to chase your bad dreams away." He kissed her again, softly and quickly on the lips. "I think that we should head back now before the others miss us."  
  
She snuggled closer to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Let's just stay here please. They can find us in the morning. We aren't that far from them." With that she yawned and started to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"Whatever you want Sango, my love. Whatever you want." With that said he leaned back against the tree and pulled Sango closer to him. Soon they were both asleep, and there were no bad dreams for them, only happy dreams of what the future would hold for them.  
  
Together  
  
///I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.   
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.   
And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me,   
I promise you, I promise you I will. ///  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well what do you think? My first song fic. Hope you review so I know if I should write more of them. Of course I will probably write more anyway, but opinions do help me make them better and more to what you want to hear.  
  
I also have another fic going, Dreams to Reality (Shameless Plug) Anyway for those reading that and reading this don't worry I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it is taking a little longer then I thought it would. Love you all:) 


End file.
